Baron Battle Drabble Hour!
by EyesWideOpenPenOut
Summary: Everyone loves our favorite hothead. But no one knows the story of his parents, and their love. This story is a bunch of drabbles about everyone's second favorite hothead! Set in 1976, this tale/drabbles tells the truth of what happened between them.
1. First Encounters of a Perverted Kind

Helena Peace and Baron Battle-A Match That Wasn't Supposed to Be

It was a magical night. A night of fighting, of victory, of babies, and of guinea pigs. It was a night no one would ever forget, because at that moment, the sullen pyro gently placed his mouth on Ice-Girl's Lips, and the whole world seemed to slow. As Medulla and American Boy looked on, they realized that history might be repeating itself. All they could hope is that there wood be a better ending.

_1976-Maxville Helena POV_

First day syndrome set in as soon as Helena Peace got up. Even after splashing water on her face, and drinking three cups of joe, she couldn't stay functioning at a conscious level. After pulling on her jeans backward, she gave up. Ripping off the offending pants, she slid on the floral dress that made her look incredibly ditzy, shoved on her sneakers, and flounced out the door, doing her best to keep her eyes wide open. A the bus stop, she stood next to the annoying boy next door, John, who kept blathering about how fun school was going to be, and kept a look out for her best friend June, who, despite her power, was always late.

By some strange coincidence, or maybe it was just bad luck, June decided to pop in on the street just as the bus pulled up. With a look of horror, she popped onto the sidewalk and stood shaking next to a laughing Helena, who gently hugged June and then pushed her jokingly away.

"That's what you get for being lazy, Ms. Teleporta,"

"Shut up Lena!" gasped June. But soon, she was laughing too, and, giggling uncontrollably, they made their way onto the bus.

They had stopped segregating buses YEARS ago at Sky High. Unfortunately, the school

would rather spend their money on advanced gym equipment than ripping out old seat dividers. So now, as all the freshmen saw, they had a new type of segregation. In the front sat all the the freshman and the sidekicks (Preferred term: Hero Support, and in the back sat all the Heros (Student Used Term: The Cool Kids). A sudden chill washed over the freshman. You only needed a look to see how things worked at their new school.

Of course, none of this registered with June and Lena. They were too busy laughing. Instead, they found an empty seat in the back of the bus and sat down. Everyone was silent. Heads swiveled, there were a couple looks of awe, and some bored looks from the seniors. But the pair took no notice, and when they finished laughing, they pulled out a tic-tac-toe board and started their almost completed game. The bus pulled away, and everyone was silent, until a grinning sophomore with golden brown hair and buff muscles leaned over their seat.

"Look, freshies. Didn't you get the memo? No one but heroes sit back here, and right now your'e even lower than the sidekicks...and that's saying something!"

With a frown on her face, Lena swiveled in her seat and glared at his smirking face.

"Well, maybe YOU didn't get the memo." She shot back. "You know, the one where I kick your ass!"

In one quick move she unbuckled the to that point useless restraint, and was about to jump on the jerk when all of a sudden, the bus was airborne and shooting skyward. Everyone in the front screamed, but all Lena could do was let out a yell before she was thrown from her seat. Just as she was about to shoot out the window into the open sky, a calloused hand shot out and pulled her into a very strong, warm, comfortable lap. Turning around, her blue eyes locked onto a pair as black as coal, but burned like a firestorm. They were mesmerizing, passionate, sexy...and they were most certainly NOT looking at her eyes. In fact, about half a foot lower. This surprised her, considering he had at least 5 other girls surrounding her, but that didn't make it any better.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Don't mention it." A deep, husky voice replied.

"I don't even know your name."

"Baron." He grinned.

"Oh." And with that, Lena slapped away his hands, which were aimed and ready to approach his intended target. With a cheeky smirk, she slid off his lap, waved her middle finger at the two boys, and plopped down next to June. She was smiling.

"That's the Lena I know and love! I was afraid you had changed this summer, considering everything with your..."

With that, Lena slapped her hand over June's well glossed mouth.

"Not a word June, please. I don't want everyone consoling me. It will be better if no one even knows my powers."

June decided to lick Lena's hand at this time. Her hand shot off and June continued in a hurried whisper.

"What do you mean, you don't want them to know your powers! If you don't do anything in Power Placement, you'll be placed in," Her voice dropped to a murmur. "Sidekick class!"

Lena nodded firmly. "I know. But we both know letting everyone know that my mother was The Lady of Peace is a bad idea. I've already lost a mother...I don't need everyone to gossip about it."

June nodded, and smiling sadly stared out the window as the bus landed gently on the grounds of Sky High. The school was huge, and students milled around on the lawn hugging, laughing, and playing (and fighting) with their powers. Lena grinned, and tugging on June's hand, ran off the bus to meet up with some of their freshman friends.

Even after almost everyone had gotten off, Baron, the brown haired guy, and their friends lingered, laughing a passing around a joint. Baron, who usually instigated the fun, didn't join them today. Instead, he stared out the window, at the girl with the aching blue eyes who had managed to both cool his fire and make him feel like he could burn down the world at the same time.


	2. Power Placement and Burning Eyes

Grasping each other, passing a freshly lit joint, and laughing, Lena and June made their way up the giant steps to the front door, where students in all types of outfits rushed in. Taking one last pull of the smoke, June smashed out the spark with her hand and tossed the joint in the trash. All of a sudden, a look of horror crossed her face.

"Oh My GOD!" she shrieked. Growing across her hand was a large, pus-filled burn. It was bright red and was turning yellow as the seconds passed. Eyes full of unsaid requests, June turned toward Lena. With a sigh, Lena grabbed June's uninjured hand and pulled her to the side of the crowd, almost running into a group of short-skirted girls in the process.

"Watch it freshies!" a girl with sleek blond hair shrieked. "You won't be able to trip when I've grown a tree from under you." She was about to follow through on her threat, when a girl with long, curly red hair held out her hand to stop her. With a huff, blondie turned on her well heeled foot and stalked inside, pointy nose stuck in the upright position. The redhead grinned sheepishly at them, showing a mouth full of bright white teeth, before following her friend inside. One more moment and the only three outside were June, Lena, and a girl with a frown and glasses who glared after the redhead.

"Finally!" Lena gasped. Taking June's burnt hand into her surprisingly soft one, she laid one finger on the burn. In less than a moment, the burn dissolved, and in it's place was clean, unmarked skin. June pulled away her hand with a smile, and then pulled Lena in for a hug.

"Thanks Lena, you're the best."

Lena grinned back, and linking arms, they strolled into the school.

(WELL! Warren's mother is a healer! Now that we've figured that out...on with the story!)

After finding their lockers, which, per June's parents request, were as close to the other friend's as possible, they followed their fellow freshmen down a steadily emptying hallway. Soon, only the youngest students remained, and they moved together in a mass of teenager until they were inside the well lit gym. Obviously, the gym was the most well taken care of part of the school, and with its well polished floors, obstacle courses, and platforms, it reflected the money (mostly gotten from rewards from the mayor) that was put into the establishment.

Soon, everyone was mingling, and they were almost feeling at ease until, all of a sudden, another platform rose up, carrying a man in a coach's uniform and... Baron and the brown haired buff.

"Shit." Lena muttered. June nodded in silent agreement.

Unfortunately for them, all the other freshman, particularly the girls, were in awe (and lust) of the two upperclassmen on the platform. No matter how much Lena disliked the two boys, she could see where the interest came from. Brown Haired Guy (who had just introduced himself as Steve) was good looking in that All-American-Sports Dude type way, and Baron, with his brown black hair, piercing eyes, and fit body...Baron was just hot.

"Not that he'd ever truly notice me." Lena thought.

It was at that moment that the coach decided to blow his whistle and call the class to order.

"Welcome, freshmen. Im Coach A. My real name is Aqua-Guy, so you may know me as Aquaman's third cousin." This brought a fit of giggles from all the students.

"Moving on... here at Sky High, the school for supers, we do a little thing called Power Placement. And we do it in front of the ENTIRE class. So step right up, and you better hope you've powered up by now, or your in for some serious disappointments. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded yes.

"I said, are we CLEAR?"

This brought another bout of nodding, except from one skinny kid with a very unflattering mullet. He opened his mouth wide, and screamed, "YES SIR!"

But this was no ordinary scream. Lena and June slammed their hand on their ears, June automatically teleporting to the far end of the gym, to get away from the huge concussive wave of sound that washed over the students. After the ringing had dissipated from their ears, Coach A gasped out, "Hero!" and the mullet kid strutted back into the line.

After he had taken a long sip of water, Coach A gave a long look to the remaining students. Finally, he pointed at June.

Looking bored, June concentrated, popped up on stage, and then popped back next to Lena.

"Whoop de do." she muttered.

"Hero!" Coach A shouted, and proceeded to interrogate and categorize the following students into Heros (A guy who could remove gravity, a girl who could change herself into any substance, and a tiny kid who could quadruple himself to giant form) and Sidekicks (The frowning girl from earlier who fixed the half-track with her mind, a boy who could freeze...himself, and another girl who could turn herself into a chair. Finally, it was Lena's turn. Flashing a begging look at June for help, she made her way onto the platform and faced Coach A.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't have a power." Lena retorted.

"Impossible!" he laughed. "You couldn't have come here without one! Just get over your embarrassment, and show us what you can do."

Lena gritted her teeth. "I told you, I don't HAVE a power."

Coach A sighed. "I was afraid I'd have to do this. Let's see...maybe your power is a body or defense thing...Stronghold?"

"Right away Coach!"

With that, Steve strolled over to her and threw her up in the air. All that did was make Lena scream and earn him a slap that barely rattled him. Sighing, he placed her roughly

down and shook his head at Coach A.

"Fine." Coach A scowled. "Battle? Your'e up. But take it easy."

"No prob, Coach."

Baron grinned snarkily at Lena before raising his arms skyward. Thinking she detected a hint of sadism in his eyes, she raised her arms. It was at that moment that he exploded into a ball of fire. Everyone in the room screamed, except for Lena. She just stared at the two burning eyes that shone through the flames, and said, "I know you won't hurt me."

Suddenly, Baron powered down, almost instinctually, and stared at her. Then he got really close and muttered, "I would never hurt you."

With that, Baron Battle tugged on his worn-in leather jacket and stomped out. Everyone looked at the door long after he had left, except Lena. She was staring at her shirt. If you looked closely, the sleeves were very finely burned. But her skin was untouched, as though it had never been an inch away from being turned to a crisp. She was transfixed by the act of kindness he had shown her. Transfixed by those burning eyes.

Just as she was about to jump off the platform after him, Coach A snapped back to attention.

"Well, Miss, are you going to show my your power or not?"

"FINE!" Lena yelled, half crying, half shouting. With a frown on her face, she punched Steve, not affecting him but breaking her own hand. As everyone looked on, she placed her uninjured hand on the wound, and in less that a moment it was healed.

Coach A looked at her strangely for a moment, before declaring, "HERO!"

Silently, Lena walked off the platform and took her place next to June. Coach A quickly finished placing the rest of the students, who took their places with the others. Finally, only him and Steve remained on the platform. He gave them a long, sweeping look, before shouting "DISMISSED!" and going out of the gym. Steve turned and faced them, and after giving them a laughing smirk, followed Coach out of the door.

Everyone automatically began talking among themselves. All but June, who grabbed Lena's arm and pulled her aside. After looking at her for a moment, she asked,

"Are you sure you're OK?"

Giving a shaky nod, Lena smiled, and grabbing hold of June and their friend Rosy, who had made sidekick despite her cool ability (she could manipulate her hair), she turned around and pulled them off toward lunch.


	3. A Drabble of Love Lost Forever

**In case you haven't realized it, this particular story is a combination of the Battle family's story from the moment the two lovers met, and Drabbles about random points in this story. once i have written enough, it will become a separate tale. For now though, they are intertwined. This next chapter is the first actual Drabble. You can guess what it's about after reading.**

**But for now, read and review all of these stories, and most of all, enjoy!**

**BTW-If you recognize small parts of this from "Real Life Starts When You Pass Away", don't worry. I wrote that. :)**

My name is Helena Peace.

You may know me as the Lady of Peace, the second-class retired superhero with the healing touch. There are many things you didn't know about me, though. Like that I have a beautiful young son named Warren, who is sitting at home, waiting for his mommy and daddy to come home and tuck him in. Like that that daddy is the man I'm running from now, the man who has done so much wrong in the name of a better world, and our love. Even now, he thinks he's doing what's best for everyone.

That man is evil now. He's a bandit. He's an outlaw. He's a tyrant. A murderer.

He's my husband, and I'm running far away from him. I need to get away.

I pause again, my chest aching, the rip in my side growing larger, and my tortured throat screaming for more air. All of a sudden I hear a whoosh, and the hair on my neck stand on end.

A black gloved hand gently lifts my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. His burn hot, mine are dull and blank. I have no more tears to shed, no more begging to issue. I have made my choice. I love him so, but I cannot be with him. Not with what he is.

He pulls me close, and forces his lips to mine. He is hungry and insistent, forceful and strong. I feel safe in his arms, but then I remember what he has done, what he will do, and I break away and throw a bucket of water in his angry, ash-streaked face. It will not stop him for long.

Gasping, I turn toward the nearest hotel. I run up five flights of stairs, slip into an empty room, and run into the bathroom. Once inside, I crank the shower up and step in, letting the ice cold water rush around me. And then I remember this scene, and think of my past mistake. Without a thought, I step out of my clothes and let the ice water rush over my naked back. It gives me strength.

I hear another whoosh in the room, and suddenly the curtain is yanked back. But instead of standing there, armed and ready, I am simply standing there, completely vulnerable.

His burning eyes rake my flesh, and he take one step closer. I tense up, and turn the water pressure high. He steps next to me, and whispers the same words he told me many years ago.

"Water has no effect on me my love. Only you do. Water cannot stop me. And not even you can stop me."

I feel like I have failed. I love him even now. There is only one last chance. The chance for him to see the errors of his ways. There will be pain, but nothing can be worse than the heart ache I feel now.

If there is one thing he will not stand for, it's that my flesh shall never be harmed. He is always careful to burn away the clothes, but never touch my skin with his power. I wonder if my physical pain will reach him while he so scorns my emotional anguish. I have to at least try.

Taking a deep breath, I wrap my fingers around his new jacket and pull him close. The icy water has all but evaporated, and I am now centered in a wall of heat. I lean in softly towards his lips, but then veer at the last moment and place my lips on his taut neck. Flames whip up around me, his arms engulfed in fire. I then do it at the other side. More flames begin to burn.

Finally, I bend down slowly, my eyes on his, and place my lips on the outside of the place he aches so badly. The place I haven't touched in weeks. Fires begin to erupt among us, his eyes are closed, his head bent back, and groan barely escaping his lips. He grasps my shoulders, and the searing pain of burning flesh fills my eyes with red. Not noticing the damage he has caused to my bare shoulders, he rocks back and forth, intoxicated with me and his power. The smoke is starting to get to me, but I stay awake. The walls come tumbling down in his lust, but I have to stay upright. I have to wait till the right moment. I have to stop this monster, my husband. The shell of what he used to be, destroyed by his good intentions.

Finally, I can take it no more. It is time. I look up at his shining face, his eyes closed, his jaw brushing my neck. I place my fingers on his lips, and then begin to scream. His eyes shoot open, and he immediately sees the damage he has caused. His eyes grow wide in shock, and he grasps my hands tight. I cannot hold on. I let the pain grab hold of me, and gently slide back into a sweet sleeping daze of pain. Baron lifts up my motionless body, gently avoiding my burned back. A single tear falls down his cheek, and holding onto me, allows the whole building but the shower to engulf in flames.

Soon. Oh so soon. I'm so afraid. But there's no going back. No going back.

In the distance, I hear shouts. It sounds like the Commander. Steve, the jock from high school, now a world known hero. Baron's old friend turned enemy, come to bring him to justice.

10 years ago, I would have never believed it.

Ah yes, and there's Jetstream. She was always friendly.

Not that that matters now. They've come to take my husband.

Then I remember...I told them how.

I hear titanium power blockers chink together, the sound of sirens, the sound of a gun being cocked and aimed.

None of that matters though.

All that matters is that Baron is holding me gently, like he did on our wedding day.

And just like on our wedding day, a single tear rolls down his cheek and lands on me gently. A taste of salt.

Such a memory of better days.

They say that he's sentenced for four life sentences.

They say I must go to the trial. They say I should take Warren.

I understand the sentence, and that I must go to the trial.

But they will never take my son.

Our son.

The gift of our love.

A remembrance of happier times.


End file.
